Dennis Bilington
'''Dennis Patrick Bilington '''is a character in the Gravity by Pringles series, and a character in the extended Sactownverse. He is a 16 year old teenage boy who resides in the coastal metropolis of Cape Kiskadee alongside his friends and family. He also attends school with most of the students and his siblings. He is the oldest son of the Bilington family. Appearance Dennis Bilington is an average height character with very long brown dreadlocks, with several strands on the left side being dyed purple. He has tanned skin, which is attributed to his multi-ethnic heritage, which is said to be Madagascan, Scottish, and Apache. He also has brown eyes, which have been known to turn amber when light is shined upon them. His outfits tend to be stylish, yet unusual, with his entire casual wardrobe consisting of graphic t-shirts, black jeans, and soccer shoes of all colors and styles. Personality Having been born on March 1st, Dennis has a mix of both motivation, and competition. He has a firm belief that his attitude will get him to places that one could never dream of being. His character is said to promote both charm and confidence, at least according to his horoscope! He is known to be quite sentimental, often to the point where he will often take things out of context, get his feelings hurt, and even go so far as to blame himself for the conflict! He is known to prefer long-lasting friendships, and tries to preserve his current friendships with others as much as possible. He is very faithful to his friends, and to those that he loves romantically, which tends to have him become quite overprotective, or obsessive towards those that he loves and cares about. He is naturally artistic, and has aspirations to become a filmmaker/screenwriter/voice actor in the near future. He's also a perfectionist, and is often known for going back and refining his skills, no matter what it is, over, and over again. He tends to dream quite a bit, and often questions things, such as the meaning of life, and what makes people choose to be good or evil. His dreams often lead to him making loads of creative ideas. History Dennis was born as ''Dennis Patrick Muldrow Jr. ''on March 1st, 16 years before the current date. He is the only son of the presumably deceased Dennis Patick Muldrow Sr., and Michelle Muldrow. He is also the youngest of the children, having been born 17 years after his older sisters Monica Muldrow, Christin Muldrow, and Aisha Muldrow. Shortly after his birth, his parents decided to help invistigate the disturbing nation of Scarpdesia, and its rumoured crimes against humanity with the joint alliance of both the Peace Corps, and the United Nations. After departing, the parents, along with the rest of the volunteers for the mission disappeared with no traces of them to be found. As a result of this, he was moved along with his sister to the custody of his grandmother, Joyce Muldrow. However, shortly afterwards, his grandmother suffered from a heart attack, and upon sitting in the hospital for a few days, was pronounced brain dead. She was buried, and the children were split up, with infant Dennis being adopted by the Bilington family. In 2018, Bilington became the leader of a resistance towards a newly formed alliance of people determined to retrieve the legendary Zodiac Medallions. Bilington himself began searching for the Pisces Medallion to fulfill his desire to eliminate both Father Jordan, and Dictator Scarp. Abilities TBA... Appearances Sactown United Bilington is set to make his video game debut alongside the rest of the Sactownverse characters in the game. He is one of the main characters in Story Mode, being the leader of the Bilington Resistance, a group of people determined to prevent Supreme Leader of Scarpdesia, Thomas Scarp, and his allies from acquiring the 12 Zodiac Medallions to rule the world in their own image. Gallery DennisBilingtonSactownUnitedAlt1.png|Dennis' 2nd Color Palette from Sactown United DennisBilingtonSactownUnitedAlt2.png|Dennis' 3rd Color Palette from Sactown United Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Sactown Studios Original Characters Category:Sactownverse Category:Sactown United Playable Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Pisces Category:Teenagers Category:Males Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good